<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Break by Madelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489704">Water Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn'>Madelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Smut, Threesome, Unus Annus, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan passes out during a video and it leads to a threesome between him, Mark, and Alex. </p><p>(Reminder that this is all for fun and I don’t ship these guys irl. Respect them and their personal lives)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crankiplier, Ethan Nestor/Mark Fischbach, Ethan Nestor/Mark Fischbach/Alex Tima, Markiplier/CrankGameplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is officially dedicated to the @cursedcrankgameplaysconfessions on tumblr. I love yah pal. </p><p>It should be noted that I didn’t actually watch the King Fitness Test video, nor have I seen much of Alex at all. I’m sorry the intro is so long and Ethan is so sad, just let me live my life. </p><p>PLEASE DO NOT READ MY WORKS IN ANY SORT OF VIDEO WITHOUT MY CONSENT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, maybe Ethan had pushed himself a little too far. He’d been busy that week, plate already full with stuff from his own channel, when Mark reminded him he’d promised to help pick up some slack on Unus Annus. That was fine, he couldn’t go back on his word after all, so Ethan agreed and now he was a bit busier than he’d have liked to be. Then, Alex suggested they step up his workouts, and that made sense since he wasn’t making the progress he wanted to be making, but it filled his plate even more. So it wasn’t really his fault that he hadn’t been getting enough sleep, and he supposed that was a contributing factor to this whole thing. </p><p>See, he, Mark, and Alex were filming for Unus Annus. They were attempting the King’s Royal Fitness Test, as Mark had said. They were running around the track right now, and Ethan was completely with out on top of being sick and sleep deprived. He wasn’t really paying attention to how much he was drinking or how hard he was pushing himself in the exercise department. Alex had to remind him to take a water break three times already, and Ethan was pushing even harder to try and keep up with Mark. No matter what he did, he always seemed to fall behind the older man, so maybe he got frustrated, and maybe he denied himself water as a punishment for not pushing hard enough. Yeah, maybe that wasn’t a great idea, but Alex had been too caught up in Marks antics to notice that Ethan wasn’t drinking, so how bad could it be? </p><p>The answer turned out to be pretty bad, because as Ethan was struggling not to get lapped by Mark again, he started overheating. Alright, that wasn’t great, but he was a third of the way around the track, and he would stop and breathe when he made it back to where Alex was waiting. Mark passed him, panting some statement of victory as he did, and Ethan let himself slow down a bit. It was getting a little hard to breathe, but his mild asthma combined with how hard he was running explained that right up until his vision started going wonky. Okay something was officially wrong. Ethan started to hear a ringing in his ears and he slowed more. Alex noticed this, Ethan was two thirds of the way around now and much closer, so he called out to the younger to walk the rest and take a break. To Ethan’s credit, he listened. He made it to where and Alex was waiting for him and doubled over, hands on his legs to support his upper body. </p><p>“You okay?” Alex asked. </p><p>“Yeah, just need a break.” Ethan panted. Alex held out a bottle of Gatorade, the low sugar kind of course, and Ethan took it, taking a few sips before capping it and setting it down. Alex looked like he was about to say something when Ethan’s hearing completely cut out. He saw Alex say his name, concerned, and everything went black. </p><p>Ethan was out for about a second and a half, it turned out. His vision was the last sense to return though, so he couldn’t see for maybe five seconds. He could feel someone holding him up, then his hearing suddenly clicked back on. </p><p>“Are you okay?” It was Alex, who must’ve caught him when he blacked out. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” Ethan carefully stood, testing his legs for a moment before letting go of Alex. Then his vision faded back in. </p><p>“Can you see?” Alex asked. Ethan nodded. </p><p>“Hear?” </p><p>Another nod. “I’m okay, I just overheated.” Ethan said weakly, letting Alex guide him over to sit in the shade for a bit. He brought the Gatorade and Ethan sipped it, still feeling wobbly and unstable. </p><p>“Did you take the last water break? I know you were behind a few laps, I don’t remember seeing you stop for a drink.” Alex said after a moment. </p><p>“I did.” Ethan assured him meekly, knowing he wasn’t buying it. </p><p>“Okay.” Alex said simply. “Hey, it’s alright. We all overheat sometimes. You’ve been pushing really hard during training and I know you’re a bit lacking in the sleep department. It all built up, that’s all. How do you feel?” </p><p>“Honestly I feel totally drained.” Ethan admitted. Alex nodded, understanding. </p><p>“No pain anywhere? You can see and hear alright?” </p><p>Ethan nodded. </p><p>“How’s your head?” </p><p>“I’m lightheaded.” He took a drink of his Gatorade before Alex could tell him to. </p><p>“Okay, you just rest for a minute. Let me know if anything changes, but I’m guessing you overheated like you said. I’m going to catch Mark up on what’s going on and we’ll probably be done for today. Keep drinking that but try not to throw it up.” He headed over to where Mark was, having finished his lap and noticed that something was wrong with Ethan. God he was in so much trouble. He knew Alex knew he’d skipped that water break on purpose, and while he wasn’t addressing it now, that only meant Ethan would catch hell once he was feeling better. He did appreciate Alex not bringing it up right now, though, because he really did feel like shit. </p><p>Mark seemed to buy the overheating thing pretty easily, and once he was assured that Ethan was fine, he moved on from the whole thing. Ethan did hear him ask Alex if Ethan had missed that water break, but mercifully Alex vouched for Ethan and told Mark he’d seen the younger take one. With that Mark was satisfied and things were normal again. </p><p>Alex had Ethan take a cool shower and gave him some rehydration tablets to mix with water and drink. Ethan did without protest, even though the tablets tasted awful. He made sure to make an Instagram post with one of the half finished drinks in the frame, just in case he needed proof of it later. Alex texted him at eleven to make sure Ethan went to bed at a decent hour too, but he didn’t cancel their workout scheduled for the next day. Ethan almost wished he had. </p><p>“What do you say we take it a little bit easier today? Nothing too easy, just a bit of a step back from what we have been doing.” Alex asked. Ethan hesitated, not wanting to sacrifice te results he’d been working towards. </p><p>“Just for today, you don’t get out of your workout that easily.” Alex clarified. Ethan laughed and agreed, so they took it easy. He made sure to drink extra water, still hoping to avoid a fallout from Alex, and the morning went smoothly with no mention of his fainting spell yesterday. </p><p>“You did good, don’t do anything stupid between now and tomorrow and we’ll be back on track.” Alex told him. </p><p>“I’ll try my best.” Ethan laughed, more relieved than amused. </p><p>“You want to walk a couple laps with me since I cut your treadmill short today?” Alex asked. “It’d be a good cool down.” </p><p>“Sure.” Great. They headed up to the indoor track and started walking. It was early enough that there wasn’t really anyone else on the track, providing a sense of privacy Ethan appreciated. Alex didn’t try to talk to him outside of normal chatter for the first couple laps, and Ethan was the one who finally broke the ice. </p><p>“Look, I know you’re not an idiot.” He began. </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“I know skipping that water break was stupid, and I shouldn’t have done it. I was trying to make up the gap between my time and Marks. I learned my lesson the hard way and I won’t do it again.” Ethan said, looking up to see Alex contemplating his words. </p><p>“I won’t chew you out over the water break, and I’m not going to make you pull back on the workouts either. Obviously you care about your health and you aren’t dumb enough to make yourself pass out twice. I do have a condition, though.” Alex finally said. </p><p>“Name it.” </p><p>“You’ve got to tell Mark that you can’t do the editing he asked you to do. Mark mentioned it jokingly and I know you’re way too stressed to do it.”</p><p>“But I agreed to do it weeks ago. It wouldn’t be fair to push it back on him when I’m the one who forgot about it.” Ethan said meekly. Alex stopped walking and he wanted to burst into tears right there. God this was humiliating. </p><p>“Alright, here’s what we’ll do. I walked here, so you can drive me back to Marks place, I’ll hang out for the video and I can help you explain what’s going on after.” Alex decided. “Does that sound alright?” </p><p>Ethan nodded, glad he didn’t have to speak or Alex would be able to hear how upset he was. They did a few more laps and he let Alex drive. </p><p>God he couldn’t do anything right. He’d managed to pile his plate so high that he’d fucking passed out on camera, and now he was letting Mark down and putting extra stress on him. And now that stupid video of Mark lapping him six times was going to be edited by someone else. At least if he’d been the one editing the footage, Ethan could fudge some of the numbers to make it seem closer, but no, Alex was here to make sure Mark did it and everyone would see how much of a failure he was. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Alex asked gently and Ethan snapped. It was something about the tone of his voice, how genuine and caring it was. It sent him to his knees and he burst into tears, covering his face and sobbing into his hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ethan managed, praying Alex would ignore this. He knew he wasn’t that lucky. </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He soothed. “We’re here, do you want to go inside?” </p><p>Ethan nodded. He didn’t want to risk being seen crying in his car in front of Marks house. Alex led him in and Mark immediately took them to the guest bedroom. He made hot chocolate for Ethan because he was a sweetheart, and he joined them in there to talk about whatever was going on. </p><p>Mark sat shoulder to shoulder with Ethan, gently rubbing circles into his back while Alex explained the situation with the editing. Mark told him that of course it was okay, all he ever had to do was say the word and Mark could help him out. They all got busy, it wasn’t his fault. Ethan finished his cocoa and Mark hugged him for a few wonderful moments. He felt the bed dip and Alex was pressed up against his back, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair. He relaxed between the two of them, eventually calming down and going still in their arms. </p><p>“You know you’re beautiful right?” Alex asked softly. “I’m not an idiot, I know you’ve been trying to build muscle. You’re already gorgeous.” He pressed a kiss to Ethan’s head and he shivered. Mark held him a little tighter, murmuring praise in his ear and slipping a hand under his shirt to rub his back some more. </p><p>Alex pressed another kiss to his head, then to the side of his neck, and Ethan realized where this was going. God he hoped it went there. He just wanted to let go for a bit, to forget about all the work he had to do. </p><p>“Shh, let us take care of you.” Mark said in a soft, gentle voice. Ethan wondered if they’d planned this. </p><p>“Can I take your shirt off honey?” Alex asked. Ethan melted at the pet name, nodding despite his insecurities and pulling away from Mark so he could remove it. Mark took his off too which made Ethan feel a little more comfortable.</p><p>The older pulled him back in, holding him close and massaging his scalp. Alex pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, gentle and a little ticklish, then made his way across Ethan’s shoulders, leaving kisses in his wake. Ethan shivered at each one, breath catching in his throat when Alex pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. </p><p>“Is this alright?” He asked softly. Ethan nodded. </p><p>“Please don’t stop.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Alex promised, returning to his task of covering every inch of Ethan with kisses. He seemed to know all the sensitive spots on his neck and shoulders, lips finding and exploiting those places skillfully. Ethan could feel himself getting hard, christ Alex was good with his mouth. </p><p>Mark helped turn Ethan around so Alex could get at his chest. Now that he was basically sitting in Marks lap, he could feel that Mark was getting hard too, and it made him a little more comfortable. Mark sat back against the headboard and pulled Ethan against his chest, holding him still while Alex tortured his neck. That was a very sensitive place for him, and the kisses made him gasp and squirm around. </p><p>“N-No marks.” He protested. </p><p>“Not even me?” Mark asked and Ethan shot him a dirty look for the bad play on words. </p><p>“We have to film today.”</p><p>“You can wear a scarf.” Mark said, motioning for Alex to continue. “You’re so gorgeous like this, I want to see what you look like when he covers you in bruises.” </p><p>Ethan didn’t protest this time, so Alex sucked a hicky just above his collar bone. He tipped his head back, letting it rest against Marks shoulder while Alex took him apart. He sucked gently at the pulse point and Ethan gasped. God that was the most sensitive spot on his neck. </p><p>“Yeah?” Alex asked in a teasing voice, lips still pressed against that spot. “Right here?” </p><p>Ethan nodded, trying not to be embarrassed but feeling his face heat up. Alex was quick to put a stop to that, distracting him by scraping his teeth over the skin there, then nipping at it lightly. </p><p>“Ah!” Ethan’s hips bucked a little at the sensations. </p><p>“Bite him there.” Mark instructed. Alex did and his hips jerked up again. </p><p>“God that’s hot.” Mark breathed. “Is he making you feel good E?” </p><p>Ethan gave a careful nod in response, trying not to disrupt what Alex was doing. He really needed this. </p><p>Alex left a bruise where he was sucking and moved on to the rest of Ethan’s neck. Careful scrapes of teeth combined with light kisses made Ethan tremble in Marks arms. His hands had found their way into Alex’s hair, tugging lightly when he sucked at a particularly good spot. Finally, Alex pulled off, smiling up at Ethan and Mark. </p><p>“How do you feel about anal? I’d love to massage your prostate while I suck you off baby.” Alex purred. Ethan groaned at the words, blushed, then nodded. That sounded good, but getting fucked by one or both of them sounded better. Mark seemed to sense this, reaching down to palm Ethan’s crotch before speaking. </p><p>“Or maybe you’d like to have a dick in you instead. You could ride one of us.” </p><p>Ethan bucked up against his hand, confirming that yeah that’s what he’d been thinking about. </p><p>“Can we take these off honey?” Alex asked, fingers hovering over the button on his jeans. Ethan nodded, shoving his anxieties aside. He wanted Alex’s mouth on his dick so fucking bad. </p><p>Alex helped him out of his jeans, having Mark strip to his underwear as well and removing his own shirt to help keep Ethan feeling safe and comfortable. Christ that was a lot of skin, Ethan noted as he relaxed against Mark in the same position as before. Alex slid Ethan’s boxers off, tossing them aside to the growing pile of clothes. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He praised, pressing a teasing kiss to Ethan’s bare hip. He left a bruise there, then two, then three. </p><p>“Alex.” Ethan whimpered, squirming a bit to try and give him a not-so-subtle hint of where he wanted his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah? You want something?” Alex asked with a grin. Ethan nodded. </p><p>“What do you want?” Mark asked, his voice deep and thick with arousal and right in Ethan’s ear. He shivered, mouth falling open. He was too turned on to be embarrassed about it at this point. </p><p>“Y-Your mouth.” Ethan panted. Alex apparently decided that was good enough because Ethan felt a hand wrap around his shaft, followed by a pair of lips. He sucked in a breath at the sudden stimulation, but Alex ignored it and took the head of Ethan’a dick into his mouth. He groaned, head falling back against Marks shoulder again. That felt good. </p><p>“He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Mark asked in that same deep voice. Ethan nodded. </p><p>“S-So good.” He bucked into Alex’s mouth a little when Mark ground against his ass. Fuck, Mark was as hard as he was. </p><p>“Can you feel what you’re doing to me baby?” Mark rolled his hips again to make his point. “That’s all because of you. So fucking hot.” Mark leaned down and shifted Ethan a bit so he could press an open mouthed kiss to the younger’s neck. </p><p>“M-Mark!” He whimpered, doing his best not to choke Alex. Alex honestly wasn’t doing himself any favors here, swirling his tongue expertly around the head of Ethan’s dick before taking him all the way in, nose pressed against his stomach as Alex swallowed around him. A moan fell from Ethan’s mouth and he felt Marks hips move in response to the sound. </p><p>“I bet he’s making you feel good, isn’t he?” Mark asked against Ethan’s throat. “He’s sucked me off before, feels so good.” </p><p>Ethan nodded, it felt fucking amazing, and that was really hot to hear Mark admit. Ethan had suspected there might be a bit more between Mark and Alex, but he’d never expected anything this. </p><p>“You thinking about him sucking me off? Me fucking that perfect mouth of his? He doesn’t have a gag reflex, you can thrust a bit.” Mark purred. Ethan moaned softly again, then louder as Alex took him all the way down and sucked hard. </p><p>“A-Ah! Fuck!” He did thrust a bit, not voluntarily but it felt so fucking good he couldn’t keep still if he tried. “Alex!” </p><p>Mark scraped his teeth over Ethan’s pulse point and he almost came right there, toes curling and hips jerking into Alex’s mouth. Alex pulled off quickly before he could come, thankfully extending this incredible sex session. </p><p>“Jesus, your neck really is sensitive.” Alex laughed, voice a bit gravely from sucking Ethan off. All he could do was nod and try to catch his breath. </p><p>“Do you need a water break?” Mark asked with a low laugh. </p><p>“Shut up Mark.” Ethan panted. “Fuck.” </p><p>“Why don’t you catch your breath while I play with Mark for a bit?” Alex asked mischievously. Ethan nodded, climbing out of Marks lap and moving out of the way. Alex went right for his neck. He wasn’t as sensitive as Ethan was, but he was pretty worked up and quick to squirm. </p><p>“Wait til I get to his nipples.” Alex grinned at Ethan. “You should touch yourself while you watch, there’s lube in the nightstand.” </p><p>There was, and it was flavored and half empty which really got Ethan’s imagination going as he slicked his cock with it. Alex went back in, leaving a few bites and bruises on Marks neck before trailing his tongue down his chest. Mark shifted in anticipation, making Alex grin. They clearly did this fairly often. </p><p>“You’re such a fucking tease.” Mark groaned. </p><p>“You love it.” Alex laughed, brushing his fingers over Marks right nipple. He gently traced around the bud before replacing his fingers with his tongue. Alex flicked over it and Ethan could see Marks cock twitch in his boxers. Fuck. Alex had Mark groaning and clutching at his shoulders after only a few scrapes of his teeth. Ethan gave himself an experimental stroke before settling into a rhythm, watching Alex pull delicious noises from Mark as he teased the two buds. </p><p>Alex pulled off before Mark could get overwhelmed and went back to kissing his neck, littering his collar bone in hickies as he did. The small breathy noises Mark let out went right to Ethan’s dick and had him bucking into his own hand. Fuck.</p><p>“Alex.” Mark groaned, anything but subtle and he grabbed the others wrist and placed his hand over the bulge in his boxers. Alex laughed but got the message, palming his crotch in the lightest, most teasing way possible. </p><p>“You’re a fucking asshole.” Mark groaned. </p><p>“No, if I was an asshole I’d do this.” Alex latched his mouth onto Marks left nipple, sucking on it hard while he ground the heel of his hand against Marks dick. Mark reacted like he’d been touched with a live wire, shouting and jerking, grabbing Alex’s shoulders and holding on for dear life. Alex pulled off of his chest and grinned. </p><p>“Jesus.” Mark panted. </p><p>“Now I think you’re the one who needs to calm down.” He laughed. “Come here Ethan, lay on your back.” </p><p>Ethan did as he was told, glancing up at Mark who’s chest was still heaving. He settled into a comfortable position, hips shifting in anticipation. Alex gave his dick a few teasing strokes, thumbing over the head before letting go. </p><p>“Open your legs a bit.” He instructed, lowering his head and waiting. Hang on, Alex wasn’t going to eat him out, was he? </p><p>“It’s a little strange at first, but trust me it feels amazing.” Mark assured him, now watching the pair intently. Ethan nodded and let his legs open, blushing a bit as he did. Alex settled between them before he could overthink it and pulled one of Ethan’s legs up over his shoulder. The other was extended out on the bed, and oh fuck Mark was touching himself while he watched. His eyes were lidded and he looked so utterly wrecked, a look Ethan was sure he shared. </p><p>“You can stop me if you don’t like it but I think you will.” Alex smiled. Ethan nodded and he just fucking went for it, lapping at Ethan’s entrance like they did this every Tuesday. Mark was right, it was strange. The sensations were unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and it took him a minute to decide if he liked it or not. Mark tipped Ethan’s chin back and kissed him, oh fuck he was kissing Mark. </p><p>Mark was a good kisser, tongue exploring Ethan’s mouth in a truly arousing way. It was hot and deep, giving him a window into how turned on Mark really was. Then Alex pushed his tongue in and Ethan moaned into Marks mouth. Yup, alright, he liked this. Alex could just barely brush his prostate with the tip of his tongue and it was the best kind of teasing. Ethan groaned and pushed back against his face, then blushed madly and stammered an apology when he realized what he’d just done. </p><p>“Don’t apologize baby, it’s hot.” Alex assured him. “Mark, jerk him off while I do this. I want to make him scream.” </p><p>Ethan bit back an embarrassing noise at those words, gasping when Mark started stroking his dick. </p><p>“Good, don’t forget about his neck.” Alex said as if any of them could forget how sensitive it was. </p><p>“Mark.” Ethan whimpered, reaching for him as Alex’s tongue slid back in. Again, he was just barely brushing Ethan’s prostate and it made him want it deeper, want to push his hips back and just lose control. Mark kissed him again, cupping his jaw in the gentlest, sweetest way. </p><p>“You taste like hot chocolate.” Mark smiled, thumbing over the head of Ethan’s cock a few times to make him squirm from overstimulation. </p><p>“Is he getting your prostate?” Mark asked after another pointed shove of Ethan’s hips towards Alex’s face. He nodded. </p><p>“Just barely, but it’s s-so AH!” Ethan wasn’t sure what Alex had just done with his tongue but holy shit was it good. Mark leaned down to kiss his neck and Ethan shoved him away weakly. That would be too much right now. Fuck, it was already too much. </p><p>“Damn Alex, you’ve really got him riled up.” Mark said, sounding impressed and turned on. Alex pulled back, wiping his chin before sliding a finger in easily. Ethan moaned and shoved his hips down. </p><p>“You can add another one.” He panted. Alex did, lubing up his fingers properly before proceeding. He went slow, slower than he needed to, but it was a nice gesture. </p><p>“I’ll bet I can reach your prostate way better like this, what do you think?” Alex asked. Ethan nodded, knowing full well that he could. Alex thrust his fingers a few times, purposefully missing the gland before hitting it dead on. Ethan threw his head back, nearly whacking Mark in the nose as he did. </p><p>“Yes!” Ethan sobbed, practically fucking himself down on Alex’s fingers. “Fuck, oh fuck!” </p><p>Alex kept a steady pressure against his sweet spot and licked across his opening. He slid his tongue in alongside his fingers and Ethan was gone, shoving his hips down as a dry orgasm crashed over his body. He shook and clung to Mark as he came, pleasure overwhelming his senses. Mark and Alex were both breathing as hard as he was when he came down. They looked thoroughly fucked. He did that to them. </p><p>“Jesus Ethan.” Mark panted, shifting on the bed. “Holy shit. I need a minute.” </p><p>Alex laughed. “See honey? Look how perfect you are.” </p><p>His fingers were still inside Ethan, and they brushed his now sensitive prostate when he laughed. Ethan whimpered, squirming away from the overstimulation.</p><p>“Fuck, Alex stop that. Give him a break.” Mark scolded. </p><p>“I’m not sure he even wants one.” Alex laughed, but there was a airy quality to it. He was as affected as Mark was. </p><p>“He just came, you’ll overstimulate him. Let him catch his breath at least, we don’t want him to pass out again.” </p><p>Alex pulled his fingers out with a defeated sigh, giving Ethan a kiss on the forehead. “You’re doing so good, Ethan. Absolutely perfect for us.” Alex ran his clean hand through Ethan’s curls, gently untangling them while the trio regained their composure. </p><p>“If this is a one time thing I’m starting a riot. It’s not even over and I already want to do it again.” Mark admitted. His dick was practically dripping pre-come, face flushed and hair damp with sweat. </p><p>“Me too.” Alex agreed. He turned to Ethan with a smile. “You’re just so fun to tease, so reactive.” </p><p>“I need one of you inside of me right now.” Ethan blurted before he could overthink it. </p><p>“Ethan-. God damn it, I really though that maybe you couldn’t get any hotter and then you go and say something like that.” Mark groaned. “It better be Alex cause I need a minute after the show you two just put on.” </p><p>“Does that sound good?” Alex asked with a grin, knowing it did. Ethan nodded, honestly not above begging at this point. He watched Alex step out of his pants, god his dick looked good.</p><p>“Let me open you up a little more, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” He soothed. </p><p>“O-Okay.” He was trembling a little as Alex pushed him back, kneeling between his legs and settling over him. Their faces were inches apart, Ethan’s head boxed in by Alex’s arms. He could feel the others breath mixing with his. </p><p>“You look delicious.” Alex growled, fingers circling his entrance slowly. Ethan groaned, letting his eyes slip shut. He already knew what Alex could do with those fingers. Their lips met and somehow the kiss was even more teasing than his fingers. It was hot but it only made Ethan want it more. Thankfully Alex seemed to sense this, finally sliding his fingers in. Ethan whined into his mouth, hands coming up to thread through Alex’s hair. He could feel the raised scratches Mark had left on his shoulders as his hands moved over them. Ethan glanced over at Mark, suddenly remembering he was still watching. </p><p>Mark had settled back against the headboard, looking truly gorgeous covered in all those bruises. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly in pleasure as he stroked himself. Ethan watched the movement of his hand, where he squeezed, what motions made his breath catch in his throat. There was a spot just under the head that he kept coming back to and thumbing over. It looked like it felt really good. </p><p>“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Alex asked, voice low in Ethan’s ear, too soft for Mark to hear. Ethan nodded, swallowing hard. </p><p>“That’s all from you baby, you’re doing that to him.” </p><p>Mark opened his eyes and they snapped straight to Ethan, proving Alex’s statement. He blushed slightly after realizing Ethan was watching him, but he didn’t stop stroking himself, reaching up to brush over a nipple with his free hand. </p><p>“I put nipple clamps on him once, you should’ve heard him scream.” Alex growled, making Ethan sob and shove his hips down. </p><p>“T-Tell me more.” He requested. </p><p>“Yeah? You like hearing about him?” Alex asked, loud enough for Mark to hear. He groaned softly at the realization, nodding. </p><p>“I think the nipple clamps were really his shining moment, they’re so sensitive. Someday I’ll get him to come from just that.” Alex said, finally hitting Ethan’s prostate. He gasped at the sudden pleasure, rolling his hips to get Alex to repeat the motion. </p><p>“I’ve made him come from just his prostate before, like I did with you a bit ago. He can get so loud when I tease him there, he’s struggling to stay quiet right now.” </p><p>A glance at Mark confirmed it, he was biting his lip and squirming trying to keep all the sounds in. </p><p>“I’ve gagged him before too, he’s really got a thing for gags. We borrowed that ring gag once and I fucked his mouth. He loves being used like that.” </p><p>Mark groaned softly, obviously still restraining himself. His thumb brushed that sensitive spot under the head again and he trembled a little. </p><p>“I’ve used vibrators on him too, god he loves them inside him. Sometimes he thrashes too much and I have to pin him down.” Alex said, pausing to lap at Ethan’s neck. He whimpered, tipping his head back to give Alex better access. </p><p>“H-Have you ever tied him up?” Ethan asked, genuinely curious about what else Mark was into now. </p><p>“More than once. I’ve tied him down and made him beg for me a few times, but you know what he really likes?” Alex asked in a tone that told Ethan his next statement was gonna be a good one. </p><p>“Pain. He says he’s not a masochist but you should see him writhe with a shock collar on.” Alex pressed his fingers against Ethan’s prostate as he spoke and Ethan cried out, hearing Mark groan in response. </p><p>“He loves being hurt, came in minutes after that taser video you two made. He was so worked up.” Alex panted. </p><p>“Quit snitching on me.” Mark groaned, but Ethan could tell he was into it. </p><p>“It’s true. I’ve paddled him before too, made him come by grinding off on my leg while I hit him.” </p><p>Ethan didn’t even know he could make the noises he was making right now, and Mark seemed to be in a similar state. Alex shifted a bit, then wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. Ethan gasped, thrusting up into his hand and accidentally making Alex’s fingers brush his prostate. He moaned, chest heaving as Alex started jerking them off. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Ethan panted. “Fuck, fuck.” </p><p>“You like that?” Alex asked in a low voice, as if it wasn’t obvious. Ethan nodded, gripping the bedsheets and trying to stay sane through the pleasure. Alex’s strokes were long and slick, and he turned his wrist in the perfect way at the top, torturing the sensitive head of Ethan’s cock. </p><p>“A-Ah!” He panted, hips jerking up. Alex was pretty much just massaging his prostate at this point, causing his dick to leak pre-come and prostate fluid. Ethan was losing his fucking mind, writhing and moaning while Alex took him apart. </p><p>“A-Alex, I need you.” He begged finally. Alex added a third finger, thrusting them a few times to make sure Ethan was ready before pulling them free. Ethan heard him tear a condom open and lube his dick up. </p><p>“Tell me what you want baby.” He growled. </p><p>“Fuck me, please. I can’t take it, I need you in me.” Ethan sobbed, adding new scratch marks to his partners shoulders. </p><p>“I’ve got you, relax.” Alex soothed, lining up and easing the tip in. </p><p>“Yes, Alex please.” Ethan begged. “Need you.” </p><p>He slid in with a smooth thrust and Ethan wasn’t sure if he could breathe. Alex whispered praise, running his hands over Ethans chest and arms while he adjusted to the stretch. He could hear Mark losing his mind off to the right, panting as he touched himself. </p><p>“If you ride me, Mark can sit on my face while you do.” Alex said after a moment. </p><p>“Oh god please ride him.” Mark groaned, making Ethan laugh. Alex carefully flipped them over, managing to do it without pulling out and the movement stole all the air from Ethan’s lungs. He had to take a minute before he could sit up, and Alex felt so much bigger from this angle. </p><p>“Okay Mark, get over here.” Alex motioned for him to join and he did, carefully straddling Alex’s head and lowering himself down. He groaned softly, letting Ethan know that Alex had started working his magic. Ethan lifted himself up and dropped back down, whining as he did. </p><p>“Yeah?” Mark asked with a smirk. That smirk quickly melted into a pleasured expression and it was Ethan’s turn to pick on Mark. </p><p>“Yeah.” He grinned, working out the best way to do this without exhausting himself. Figuring out an angle, Ethan lifted himself up again and rocked back down, hitting his own prostate with the head of Alex’s dick and moaning. He repeated the motions, catching Marks gaze and blushing under it. </p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty right now.” Mark panted. He reached down and took Ethan’s dick in his hand, jerking him off slowly. Ethan rocked back onto Alex, then thrust up into Marks hand and decided heaven was real. Mark kissed him, heated and desperate while they both lost their minds. </p><p>Ethan reaches down and started jerking Mark off too, wanting to do something other than moan. Mark whined into his mouth at the stimulation, hips jerking a little. He broke the kiss to throw his head back, obviously liking something Alex was doing. Weakly, he pushed Ethan’s hand away, mumbling that he was getting overstimulated. He knelt there panting for a moment before gasping and clutching the sheets at wherever Alex had just done with his tongue. </p><p>“Fuck!” Mark shouted, legs staring to shake with the effort of holding himself up. “Alex, I need a break.” </p><p>“A w-water break?” Ethan managed, laughing at the dirty look Mark shot him. He climbed off of Alex to catch his breath and Alex took the opportunity to start thrusting into Ethan.</p><p>“You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned, fingers digging into Ethan’s hips. </p><p>“I-I want Mark in me too.” He said softly, blushing at the statement. He wasn’t even sure if he could take both of them, but damn it he would try. </p><p>“You’ve got to stop saying shit like that.” Mark groaned. “Give me a minute, I’ll come open you up.” </p><p>Ethan nodded, grinding down onto Alex’s dick. It felt so fucking good. His hips were at the perfect angle and his prostate was hit dead on with every movement. He didn’t even notice Mark had moved until he had a finger inside Ethan, filling him even more and making him groan. </p><p>“Shh, I’ve got you.” Mark soothed. “I’ve got you.” He wrapped an arm around Ethan’s chest and held him, letting him relax for a bit. He sighed, tipping his head back against Marks shoulder and shutting his eyes. </p><p>“You okay?” He asked, adding a second finger easily. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just a lot.” Ethan panted. Alex had stopped moving for now, letting Mark stretch him first. That was good, he needed a minute to catch his breath before they stole it again. </p><p>“I’m ready.” He said finally, sitting up and letting Mark slide his fingers free. He peppered Ethan’s shoulders with gentle kisses as he rolled a condom on, standing at the side of the bed and rubbing his back.</p><p>“I’ll go slow.” He promised, spreading a generous amount of lube over his member. Mark lined up and eased in, pausing frequently to let Ethan adjust to the stretch. Once he’d bottomed out, he held still and waited for Ethan to give the go ahead. He nodded. </p><p>“You can move.” </p><p>Mark did, pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in. Alex gasped at the friction, his own hips moving a little. That made Ethan groan, squirming a bit on top of them, and Mark hissed with that movement. Fuck, this was going to be good. </p><p>“Still okay?” Mark asked. After Ethan confirmed that he was, the two set a pace, taking turns nailing his prostate as they did. They kept things fairly slow, this was the first time Ethan had ever been this full, but that didn’t mean it was any less overwhelming. He trembled as the two utterly wrecked him, abusing his sweet spot and making him sob from the pleasure of it. </p><p>“Tell us if it’s too much, okay?” Alex asked, voice hindered by arousal. </p><p>“I will, don’t stop.” Ethan panted. </p><p>“M-Mark, you should kiss his neck.” Alex advised. Mark did, gentle at first but soon switching to open mouthed kisses and harsh nips that made Ethan grind down on their dicks and clench around them. They both moaned when he clenched, so he did it again, squeezing his muscles to hear them curse and groan. </p><p>“Fuck E, so fucking tight.” Mark panted against his neck. His next thrust was less precise, more frantic as he went after his own pleasure. Alex’s thrusts were losing their pace too, letting Ethan know just how affected he was. Ethan clenched his muscles again, feeling Mark’s hot breath against his neck as he did. </p><p>“God Ethan, so good.” Alex panted. He got a hand around Ethan’s dick and it made him cry out. </p><p>“Fuck! Oh fuck!” He shouted, starting to tremble again. Mark bit down on his neck and he was gone, coming in hot bursts across Alex’s stomach. The waves of pleasure made him clench tightly and he felt Mark release inside him as he did. A few more thrusts and Alex was coming too, groaning out something about them being amazing. </p><p>Ethan didn’t let them pull out for a moment, still enjoying how full he was. He could feel them going soft inside him, feel every little twitch of their spent cocks. Mark pulled out first, tying off and throwing out the condom, and Alex followed suit. They mutually got cleaned up and settled Ethan in the middle of a glorious cuddle session. </p><p>“Feeling better, E?” Mark asked, smiling as Ethan relaxed in his arms. He nodded with a peaceful sigh, letting his eyes slip shut. He could feel Alex press a kiss to his shoulder. </p><p>“We should let him sleep, he’s more than earned it.” Alex said to Mark. Mark must’ve agreed, because he didn’t resist when Ethan snuggles closer, drifting off feeling safe and content in their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>